


Voices

by helens78



Category: Albino Alligator (1996) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary and Kevin match up very nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

Kevin's voice is smooth, butter-silk, sarcasm in a bottle. Gary's voice is nasal and has that distinctive Chicago accent, and it sounds like sandpaper next to Kevin's.

Even so, when either one of them speaks, everyone listens. When Gary made a suggestion about the blocking of Viggo's big scene, Kevin nodded and rounded up cameras.

Their voices don't carry when they're alone. They both form words, but they're soft ones, meant just for the two of them, not to be shared even with the walls or the blankets or the soft nestling comfort of the pillows.

They're quiet.

They match.


End file.
